Torment
by dirty disney
Summary: Jessie/Emma. Warning use of sexual toys and devices
1. Chapter 1

This was at the request of a loyal reader and I wish to thank the unnamed user who bothered to read my last piece of shit.

'Jessie, can you help me with homework?' Emma asked.

'Sure. Anything but Biology. I strongly object to the dissection and studying a frog.' Jessie replied.

'Come up to my room, I'll show you what I've got to do.'

In Emma's room, there was a sixteen inch length of rope, a huge 12 inch dildo and a whip. Emma locked the door behind them and put the metal key in her panties.

'Emma, what class is this?' Jessie exclaimed in disgust.

'Sex ed!' She picked up a pen and gave Jessie a spoon. 'Here hold this.'

Jessie held the spoon awestruck. The pen was one of those joke electric shock pens. Emma jabbed the spoon with the pen and the electric current knocked Jessie out.

'Who says science can't be fun!'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Jessie woke up Emma slapped her ass. 'Ow!'

She was bound and tied to the bedpost, wearing red leather that didn't cover her pussy or nipples. Emma was naked except she was wearing a strap on. She was holding a leash in her hand, tied to Jessie's neck. In the other, she held held a whip.

'Let's get something straight. I'm your mistress. You'll call me that or I give you twenty whips. If you're pleasuring me, you keep going till I orgasm. Do that or get fifty and a punishment. Anything you don't do will result in the same way.

'Emma-'

'That's twenty.'

'Sorry mistress.'

'Count!'

*whip*'One *whip* Two *whip* Three *whip* Four-'

Twenty lashes later...

Emma unhooked the strap on and pointed her entrance at a pint size beaker beneath her. She launched out golden liquid and ordered Jessie to drink it.

She refused to drink the fresh piss and got fifty lashes. Emma knelt down and Jessie squeezed her legs as close together as possible. She rubbed her entrance with the plastic cock before pushing it in. 'Scream, slut! Tell me you want my big fat cock! Does it feel good, bitch?'

'Yes mistress. I love your huge dick and I want it! Give it to me, mistress.' Emma shoved the whole thing in and thrusted. She had to break her cherry but it was all worth it.

'Now, slave. Eat me out. Make me want to come all over your bitchy face.' Emma loosed the strap on and hovered above Jessie's face. Jessie's tongue waltzed witg Emma's moistened clit. She rubbed her pussy over Jessie's face. She soon came in her face. Emma's sex tormented her . Her sweet juices trickled down her face. Jessie knew she couldn't resist and licked the cum off.

Emma was outraged. 'I was saving that for later. I'm going to get changed. I'll be back in a second.' Emma changed into a leather suit that showed off her petite frame. She untied her but took care of keeping her leash on.

'Where are we going, mistress?'

'Walkies in the park!'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma tied Jessie to a tree in the part of the park that none of the children went.

Jessie was still in the red leather that covered everything except her face, midriff, pussy and melon tits. Emma unzipped her leather suit so she was naked except the strap on.

To be finished in Pt2 at a later date. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

'Now Slave, I'm going to fuck you like the whore you are.' Emma pointed her plastic dick at Jessie's entrance. She inched in. Jessie winced in pain as the cock was once again inside her. 'Yeah, you like that don't you!' Emma placed a hand on Jessie's mound and rubbed fiercely.

'Oh, no, please it's too much. Oh, I'm going to cum so much.'

'No! I'll tell you when to cum!

'Aaaaaagh!' Jessie came all over the dildo.

'You filthy slut. Lick the cum off.'

'Sorry, mistress?'

'Lick it!'

'No!'

'I'm sorry, no?'

'Yes! Well yes as in I meant no!'

'How dare you talk to me that way, bitch!' Emma shoved the whole thing in her mouth and Jessie gagged. She couldn't take all of it.

Emma untied Jessie and peeled off her strap-on. She stood above a beaker and pissed into it.

'Drink it!' she ordered.

Jessie reluctantly agreed and drank the piss slowly. Emma whistled and four twelve year old boys came out of hiding in the forest. They were all naked and holding their dicks, which were extremely erect.

She recognised all the boys instantly, there were three of Luke's friends and Luke himself. They walked closer and they rubbed their cocks from base to tip until Jessie had four streams of cum dripping from her nipples.

Ethan and Matt placed their members at Jessie's mouth while Jack and Luke moved to her sex and rounded ass. They attacked all at once and fucked her in all of her holes.

She was gagged by Ethan and Matt but could still scream. Soon, the boys filled her mouth with cum. She spat everything she couldn't swallow on Emma. Luke and Jack finished unloading their loads.

'Thanks guys,' Emma paid them each twenty dollars and they walked off silently.

The End.

Sorry, lousy ending. Had a writer's block.

Rate and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

To my devoted fans/haters,

Much to my disappointment, I have unfortunately been hospital bound as it were due to pnuemonia. As such, I have felt unable to post update for my stories and consequently **I WILL DISCONTINUE TO UPDATE ANY EXISTING CONTENT WHICH I HAVE POSTED.** I too am disappointed but you must understand. On the flipside of this, I will be posting more Disney Rated M and you shall be soon recieving a story about the Suite Life on Deck!

Please do not unsubscribe to me and please recognise that this is a result of personal matters, which I will not openly discuss.

Haters gonna Hate,

dirtydisney

*PS: Hatemail in response to this is completely unneccessary. I haven't been able to leave hospital because I've had exceptionally serious illnesses.** How would you like it if you were going through similar circumstances?**


End file.
